


I'm Sorry, Brian.

by jamontoastt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamontoastt/pseuds/jamontoastt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to tell Rory's dad the news.<br/>SPOILER ALERT: Season 7 Finale sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in a few minutes. Sorry if it sucks.  
> Based off of this Tumblr post : http://qaer.tumblr.com/post/32577029178/alwaysacompanion

Brian Williams heard the roar of the TARDIS landing and dropped the dishes he was washing. He ran towards to living room and grinned brightly. It had been months since he'd seen Rory and Amy, he missed them a lot. The TARDIS door creaked open but once Brian saw the look on the Doctor's face, he knew something had gone wrong. He tried to keep smiling anyway, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.  
"So where are the kids!" Brian peeked past the Doctor trying to see into the TARDIS. The Doctor stared at the floor. "Doctor...?" Brian went pale.  
No no no, Brian thought, they're fine it's just a little joke.  
"Brian... Brian, they're gone." The Doctor said quietly, unable to look Rory's father in the eyes.  
"G-gone? Gone where?" Brian refused to believe what he was hearing. He loved Rory and Amy, nothing could have possibly happened to them.  
"Brian I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." The Doctor finally looked up; his face was wet with tears.  
"I-I... I don't understand." Tears welled up in Brian's eyes, "You promised me, you said... you said..." He was now whispering. He fell into a chair, the reality of the situation hitting him like a bullet in the back. "My son... My son! My baby boy!" He was crying now. Brian buried his face in his hands and wept. The Doctor stood there awkwardly.  
"Brian, I'm-"  
"Don't. " he said sharply. His sadness had turned to rage. The doctor looked startled. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" He began to advance towards the Doctor.  
"Brian..."  
"Don't 'Brian' me! What the hell happened?!"  
"I tried, I really did. But there was nothing I could have done. I'm sorry Brian."  
"Get out of my house," He said quietly, " get out of my house and don't you ever come back."  
The doctor silently walked back into the TARDIS, leaving Brian on a sofa, staring out a window. Brian held his head in his hands.  
"Oh, Rory..."


End file.
